Calling You
by JL89
Summary: This is a story based on the Blue October Song "Calling You". It was suppose to be a one shot but i chose to do chapters. It's my 1st Cam so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Wow she was looking breathtaking

Wow she was looking breathtaking. Her beautiful midnight hair covering the sides of her face so I can barely see the outline of her jaw. Electric sensations running ramped through my skin as I watch her lips part mouthing the words she was reading from the whiteboard. It was only math that I had with her but I always find myself checking her out after our playful kiss we gave each other a couple weeks ago while making fun of a Girls Gone Wild commercial that came on. Oh god how I wish that kiss would last.

"Sam. Sam." A female's voice calls.

I snap out of my day dream and notice that Mrs. Ryder, my math teacher, was waiting for me to answer.

"Yes Mrs. Ryder." I answer nervously.

"I asked you to answer question fourteen." She replies annoyingly. For a young teacher starting out she already seemed like a pro at discipline kids.

I look down at my book. The problem read find the distance of -3, 6 and 8,-5. My heart begins to beat hard that I'm waiting for it to bust and go on the desk.

"Uhh…uhh…" Man I wish I'd done my homework to avoid making out like I was a dumbass. But most of my time is being spent with Carly and this dumbass was too busy studying her ass.

I feel a hand touch the inside of my right palm. I didn't have to figure out whose hand it was just by looking at the dark blue nail polish that covered the nails. With the tip of her index finger she begins to trace the number fifteen. My face begins to turn a crimson shade of red until I figure out what she was doing.

"Fifteen," I blurt out. Mrs. Ryder nods and informs me it was correct but also tells me how I should work on my homework and not rely on others for answers. I nod my head up and down in agreement biting my lower lip, tasting my cherry chap stick.

"Thank you," I whisper to Carly.

"No problem," Carly smiles showing off her perfect white teeth. I look over to the front whiteboard only to feel a wet soft sensation hit my cheek. Moving her lips away from my cheek my blood pressure rises to heights I never felt before as I watch everyone leave the classroom. School was now over.

"You coming?" Carly asks throwing her backpack over her small boned shoulders then fixing her Cuddlefish tour shirt.

"Yea hold up," My mind still occupied from the kiss on the cheek. It was Friday. The day I was looking forward to all week. Not because it was now the weekend and not because it was a special three day weekend. But because today I was going to tell Miss Carly Shay how I felt about her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Carly and I walk down the hallway passing rows of lockers some being the make out center for some couples.

"Nothing. I was wondering if I could go and hang out with you tonight. My mom's freaking out on the cat again for losing another job." She stops and gives me a strange look. "Yea I don't know."

"Well…" she begins. "I told Freddie I would hangout with him tonight." Her voice sounding like a mixture of sorrow and regret.

We step outside the grey clouds blocking the sun making the world around us dark as cold gust of wind hits us. My body trembling as I wrap my arms around myself so I was hugging myself.

"Help me stay warm," Carly shrieks as she wraps her arms around me making out body heat our own source of warmth.

The smell of her body lotion filled my nose. The smell of fresh baby powder mixed with grapes. I hold on to her arms lightly, her cheek brushing against mine.

"Carls," I say quietly almost mouthing it.

"Yea," she replies her head now resting on my shoulder.

"I….I…." I stutter.

She looks at me her eyes telling me to go on in the safest way.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow night…"

She cuts me off, "Of course I will hang out with you."

My heart starts racing.

"Well…it really wasn't that."

"Oh," she says softly. "Then what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." Oh my god I can't believe I just yelled that out so bluntly. My eyes squeezed shut tightly hoping her reaction doesn't the whole looks can kill category.

"So you want to go out with me? A date?" She's trying to figure everything out.

I open my eyes and nod my head.

"Why?"

I explain to her about that eventful night. How when the commercial came on and how she was pretending to flash me like she was the college girl and I was the camera man. How that was the first time I really noticed how beautiful she was. How that after she kissed me it opened up waves of new emotions that I never felt before and wanting to know where it would take me.

Carly shakes her head. Her face showing off one of fear and sorrow.

"Sam…umm…I'm flattered that you feel that way…but."

"You don't feel the same way." I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes looking at me with sincerity.

My eyes look down at my shoes. Fighting back the tears I knew I shouldn't have done this. My brain telling me how it was a stupid mistake and how I was going to get my heart broken. Her arms still wrapped around me.

"I got to go." I break free from her grip.

"Sam! Sam please don't go!" Carly begs but her begs fall on deaf ears.

I hide in the sea of students until I find my bus and get on. I go to the single seat all the way in the back. My hands cover my eyes as the tears were too much to hold back.

It was a mistake. I know it. Stupid me.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes begin to open. Everything around me stills a blur. Throwing everything off my little table as I try to find the alarm clock. Shutting it off and sitting up my eyes look at the calendar.

Tuesday.

My three day vacation away from school is over. And all I have to show for it is an imprint on my bed where my body laid dead for most of the three days. The only times I got up were either to use the bathroom or to get something to eat and drink. Other than that it was just me in bed watching movies like Planes, Trains, and Automobiles and Uncle Buck.

Walking into the bathroom and turning on the sink, splashing my face with icy cold water helping me wake up. I look at my reflection in the mirror. Purple bags under my eyes making out that I haven't slept in days. Which was the opposite.

I go back into my room and quickly get undress. I put on a new pair of bra and panties then slipping into a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt.

Before going out the door I snatch a Hot Fudge Sundae Pop Tart then out the door to the red 2006 Ford Mustang GT that was parked n the driveway with mom in it.

"Hey you sure you want to go today?" Mom puts the back of her hand on my forehead. "You feel a little warm."

I give a little nod taking small nibbles of my Pop Tart making sure I enjoy every bite for I have a feeling I may skip lunch today. Shocking.

The song on the radio gets over as we were now on the road. The DJ said the song that just played was "Tarzan Boy" by Baltimora and that the next song we would enjoy.

"Calling You." By Blue October.

I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes letting the music run through me.

"I will keep calling you to see. If you're sleeping, are you dreaming. If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me. I can't believe you actually picked me." The radio plays out.

I was dreaming. The same dream I always have. The one of what would happen if Carly said yes to me. Walking in the park hand in hand. Going to see a scary movie and have her hold on to me every time she gets scared. Staying up all night in each others arms looking into each others eyes saying nothing but knowing what the other was thinking. Just me and Carly. My Carly.

My eyes open to my mom nudging me in the side.

"Should we get Carly?" She asks. I look at the surroundings and notice we are getting closer to her place. The Bushwell Plaza.

"No." I blurt out. "Spencer's taking her to school."

She makes a right up the corner. Going a couple more blocks I arrive at the school. Getting out my mom informs me that she will be working late and that dinner for tonight would be in the fridge. Closing the car door, my feet lead me inside the school and to my locker.

Pulling out the necessary things so I don't need to go back there today, I shut the locker and notice Carly coming over. Throwing my hood over my head, I blend in with the crowed. Just another student. Nothing special.

Making my way over to a near by corner I lean back and watch her.

Carly standing near her locker looking around. Her black hair combed over her face so her eyes were covered but yet still noticeable. Part of me wonders if she was looking for me. Reason why I think this is because of the no phone calls I got from her since last Friday.

God she was looking good. Good enough to eat. Maybe she didn't call because she was feeling as bad about what happen.

"Morning Carly." A male's voice comes from behind me. Turning around standing there in all of his holy dorkness was the last person I would ever want to see. Freddie.

"Hey Sam, why are you over here?" He asks fixing the strap on his backpack.

"Sam?" Carly walks over and pulls down my hood that was keeping me a secret until Freddie gave me away.

"Hi," I say quietly turning my body so my point of view was on the both of them.

"Sam, why are you avoiding me?" Her sounding sad.

God I hate it how's she is making me feel guilty. Why should I be the one feeling guilty? She never called to check up on me.

With a shrug of the shoulders is all Carly needs to know.

Freddie looks at us both with one eyebrow up. Wondering what was up. He finally speaks.

"Umm…am I missing something?"

"No so stop speaking." I shot back giving him a glare.

Carly places a hand on Freddie's shoulder flashing her pretty brown eyes to him then whispering something into his ear. Freddie nods and says that he had to work to go over before taking his leave.

Carly watches until he is out of sight then turning to me and letting out a sigh.

"Come on. Tell me what's up."

"Well…it's just that you never called to see if I was ok so I guess you didn't care about me anymore." I confessed.

"Aww Sam." Carly wraps her arms around me. I rest my head on her shoulder. "I do care about you. It's just that my Granddad came over then Spencer forgot to pay the phone bill. That's why I didn't call." She pets the back of my head. Brushing my hair with her palm.

I didn't car why she didn't call me for my soul and body were just mere putty with every stroke of her hand. A smile creeps up on my face for that never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be this close to Carly again.

She let's go of me and cups my chin with her hands.

"Spencer is going to be out of town this weekend. How about you just stay with me. You know. I may get all fully lonely." Carly plays with a strand of her dark hair and bites down on the tip of her right index finger nail.

I smile again and nod.

"Great. Now get to class."

Carly turns and walks to her 1st hour. Biting down on my lower lip trying not to let my drool out. There she goes. To the rest of the world she was Carly Shay.

To me, she was my Carly.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's really helping me out! Keep on reading and reviewing! I will be putting a new chapter up either every Thursday night or Friday afternoon so check back for the next installment to Calling You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's Friday afternoon again which can only mean another installment to iCarly presents Calling You. Thanks for reading and to the people you added me to their story alert and reviewed my story. If you have been reading or are just starting reading this story don't be afraid to leave me a review. Ok now on to the new chapter!**

The week couldn't of gone by any faster. It was Friday afternoon again, and once again I was walking down the halls of the high school. Passing the same kids like I did last week. Only difference is Carly knows how I feel about her. Yea she didn't feel the same way, but hey you do have to give her credit. The girl didn't leave me for dead.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" Carly playfully nudges me in the arm with her elbow putting an emphasis on we get home. Making it sound like we were living together.

"I don't know. What do you have to eat?" I look down in front of me. Looking how you can tell the janitors just waxed the floor by how the lights shine down and off them.

"We'll order pizza later." Carly laughs. She always laughs every time I say something about food. "We can watch a movie. I rented The Holiday."

"Sure." I really didn't care what movie we watched. As long as she was with me everything was good.

After a quick ride from my mom, we were at Carly's house. No sign of Spencer or any other adult for that matter. Just me and Carly. Alone. Kind of.

Not even 30 seconds after we arrived Freddie came over. He was suppose to be with Gibby and Jeremy at some nerd convention or something but Gibby couldn't make it and Jeremy was sick. (Shocker!)

"So what are you girls up to?" Freddie lounges on the couch as Carly and me sit on the stools near the counter.

"Well Sam and me were going to have a Girl's Night In." Carly grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter and takes small nibbles off it. Man she looked cute when she took small bites of things. Only if it was my neck she was nibbling on.

"Cool can I join?" Freddie asks giving off a dorky smile.

Are you kidding me? How stupid is Freddie? This is my night with Carly. Just the two of us. Not three.

"Freddie. The whole point of a Girl's Night In is girls only. So if you are not a girl then I'm going to say this nicely. GET OUT!" Carly screams and points to the door as Freddie jumps up and takes off.

"Wow Carly. I didn't think you had it in you." My hand pats her on the back softly.

"Nobody messes with me." She winks back at me.

Couple hours went by and after two boxes of pizza and three wonderful movies; it was now time for bed.

Carly was in the bathroom brushing her teeth as I stood in the doorway leaning on the door watching her. My hands playing with the lose string coming from the baby blue pj pants.

There's another reason why you have to love Carly. The way she takes oral hygiene seriously. Always brushing her teeth before school and before she calls it a night. Me on the other hand, that's a different story. I'm lucky to brush my teeth. Most times I just wash my mouth out with mouthwash.

She was looking drop dead gorgeous. Wearing a red tank top and pink pj pants that showed off her perfect legs and butt. I can feel myself drifting off to her.

"What are you looking at?" Carly asks spitting out the last of the green mint toothpaste in the sink.

My mind snaps out of its trance. "Oh I was thinking that maybe I should sleep either in Spencer's room or the couch."

Carly drops her toothbrush in a cup and marches over.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Don't you find it the tad bit awkward to have somebody sleep in the same room and even the same bed with somebody that just told you that they liked you more as a friend?" I look down then back up at her.

You have to admit I did have a valid point.

Carly leans her arm against the doorway. Her eyes closing for a minute then opening back up with refreshes.

"Sam." She grabs hold of my hands. "I'm not awkward with the fact that you sleep in the same bed as me."

"What about Freddie?" I blurt out.

"What about Freddie?" Carly cocks her head to the side asking me the question back.

"Well…he likes you and all but when I tell you that I like you like you, you treat me differently. What's the difference?"

"The difference is…" Carly begins to walk away pulling me with her, "Freddie is in his own bed probably sleeping with his laptop. While you Miss Puckett will be sleeping….with me."

My face burns with blush.

"Let's go to bed."

"Ok," I follow her to her bedroom. My mind racing with disbelief. Resting my head on the back of her shoulder, in one week I went from crying my eyes out for Carly and now I was going to sleep with her, in a non-sexual way. And I was fine with that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was short. I will try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. I enjoy reviews so let me know what you think. Until next time, check back Next Friday for another edition of iCarly Calling You. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok here's a new chapter just incase you were wondering what happen when Sam and Carly went to bed

**A/N: Ok here's a new chapter just incase you were wondering what happen when Sam and Carly went to bed. So enjoy this very special Saturday Morning edition of iCarly Calling You. **

I can't sleep. I don't know how Carly can do it. She's sleeping like Sleeping Beauty. Maybe it's me. Maybe it's the fact that I'm so self-conscious about doing something wrong in bed that it's preventing me form sleep.

Yea that's it.

So I just lay here. Wide awake. Watching Carly's beautiful silhouette in the moonlight's reflection. Griping tightly to the blanket. Fighting the cold air that was trying to get under the sheets.

Carly begins to twirl around. Letting out a soft moan as she opens her tired filled eyes.

"Sam?" Carly calls out.

"Shh.." I pet her hair back so it was out of her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"But…why are you up?" Carly lets out a yawn.

"I can't sleep." I truthfully answered.

"Don't tell me you still feel weird." Her voice sounding like a mixture of annoyance and tired.

I know she can't really see me but I know she knows I nod my head.

Carly let's out a grunt.

I didn't mean to make her feel like this. It was just my stupid fucked up feelings towards my life. Thinking about it Freddie was better off than me right now. I mean you can bet your soul to the devil himself that he was not lying in bed having feelings for his laptop.

Ok now thinking about it even more I wouldn't count him out not having feelings for his laptop. He has tons of pictures of Carly on it you know.

"Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of this?" Carly pleads.

"I don't know." I begin to tell her. "It's my own fault. Maybe I should just go sleep on the couch."

I go to sit up but only to get pulled back down.

"No stay. You don't want me to stay here all by myself now do you?" Carly gives me a puppy dog look.

"But I don't…" Carly cuts me off. Not with words.

But with a kiss. A long, soft, sweet kiss. Her lips touching mine so I can taste the pizza sauce that was left on her lips. My body losing the tension and becoming weak to her.

"Good night." Carly says quietly breaking free from my lips and drifting back asleep.

"Yea. Good Night." I snuggle close to Carly finally going to sleep. Having the kiss replay in my head all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I know it's not really Friday afternoon that this is posted but Thursday night but I couldn't wait to read the reviews to let me know what you guys think. I hope you like this chapter but I have a feeling that it won't be long until this story is done. Well enough from me let's go to the new installment of iCarly: Calling You. **

It was morning again and Carly and I were up right before the sun. She was in the kitchen making us a great Saturday morning breakfast which consisted of eggs, pancakes, bread, and my personal favorite bacon, as I sat on the couch drinking one of the French vanilla cappuccinos I bought for us.

I didn't mention anything about the kiss from last night. Yet that is. I got kissed by Carly last night and now she was making me breakfast. Why ruin a good thing?

The smell of food filled the air as I flipped through the channels trying to figure out what to watch. Passing channels that were playing info-commercials about weight loss pills, music videos, and even WWE Wrestling, finally stop to a Donald Duck Halloween cartoon.

I love Donald Duck.

I love food more.

"Breakfast's ready!" Carly calls out from the kitchen.

My favorite saying.

I spring to my feet and head for the table where Carly was setting our plates down.

"There you go. Enjoy." Carly sits down across the table from me.

Taking a bite of my pancakes letting the butter milk flavor play around in my mouth like a rave orgy of lust, Carly sure did have a gift of turning me on with food.

I look across at her seeing the same expression take over her face as it did mine.

This was perfect.

"Good morning Carly. Sam." Freddie closes the door behind him.

Well it was perfect while it lasted.

"Yum breakfast." Freddie reaches for the plate filled with bacon.

Grabbing my fork I stab it down in-between his fingers.

"HEY!" He screams pulling his hand away.

"Touch the food and die." I pick the fork back up and munch on the bacon connected to it.

"Sam!" Carly squeals.

"What? Oh he still has all five fingers." I say innocently.

"So Freddie, not that I enjoy you coming by, but what are you doing here?" Carly starts to eat her breakfast.

"I just wanted to know when you wanted to start planning the iCarly Halloween Spooktacular." Freddie leans back on the chair.

Oh man. It was Saturday morning and Freddie wanted us to start working on the iCarly special. Can't I just have one peaceful breakfast work free/Freddie free with my girlfr—I mean my friend?

"Can we do it later Fredwad?" Bits of pancakes falling from my mouth.

"Yea it's too early to work." Carly adds in.

I smirk at her.

"Sure." Freddie looks around. "So what do you want to do until then?"

"Uhh…" I look at Carly with pleading eyes.

"Well technically our Girl's Night In is still going on." Carly explains.

"Oh." Freddie let's out. "When is it technically over?" He begins to sound sad.

"After I take a shower," she answers. That image sounds wonderful to think about.

But it's not.

Why?

Because of the sick perverted smile Freddie was giving off. For the love of the god of food give the poor boy a bone.

Ok maybe that wasn't the best of words.

Thinking fast I life up my shirt showing off my stomach.

"Hey Carls, how's my rash?" I ask her pointing to the left side of my ribs. The side she was on.

Shoving his hands over his eyes, Freddie lets out a scream.

"Do you have to be so disgusting?" Freddie whines.

"Do you have to be a pervert?" I shot back.

"Freddie can you give us a minute. I promise I'll text you when we are ready." Carly gives a smile showing off her perfect teeth.

Freddie nods his head and makes his way out the door. Finally he's gone and I can get back to my wonderful morning.

Carly glares at me with narrow eyes.

"What?" I ask with curiosity going back to my breakfast.

"Why do you have to be rude to him?" Carly asks shaking her head with every word spoken.

"Who Freddie?"

Carly nods.

"I always talk to him like that."

"Well you need to stop being such a little bitch." Her words struck me like a knockout shot. I lost all hunger and drop my fork on the plate.

My mouth opens but no words come out.

"I'm going to get dressed." Carly gets up and walks away.

Leaving me alone at the table with the same feeling in my soul like last week. One of self-hate and loneliness. Maybe Carly was starting to hate me. That only me telling her how I feel is making herself grow closer with Freddie only to get me to leave her alone.

I pick up the knife off the table and begin to play with it close to my wrist. Well Carly…this…is for you.

**A/N: So what you do guys think is going to happen next? Can you wait until next Friday? Well if you guys can't wait then maybe I'll be nice and post a special chapter on Saturday since it's Sweetest Day and all but it's up to you. The power is in your hands. Until next time, this has been a new installment of iCarly: Calling You. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok now like I said with the last chapter, this is not Saturday but with all the reviews you all sent me I feel like being nice and give you tomorrow's chapter tonight! Sorry it's short but this is all I could come up with at this moment. I hope you all enjoy and here's a new installment of Calling You!**

What am I doing? I set the knife back down and rest my head on the palms of my hands. I have to stop doing this. It's not worth it.

Or maybe it is.

If I feel this way about Carly and she doesn't like me that way, and if I can't stop feeling this way about her then this is worth it.

I pick the knife back up and place it back to my wrist. Teasing myself with an inner battle of wills.

One telling me to drop the knife, that it's not wroth it.

The other telling me to do it. Go ahead and kill myself. If Carly won't love me then nobody will.

I'm siding with side two.

The blade begins to come in with pressure.

"I'm home!" Spencer announces as he closes the door. The beats of the song "Good Times" by Tommy Lee plays through is earbugs.

I drop the knife and spin around flashing a fake smile of happiness.

"Good morning Spencer. How's it going?" I greet him.

"Great. The art exhibit was ok but then I met this woman named Kelly," Spencer lets out a sigh. "I'm in love."

The light bulbs clicked in my head. If anybody was going to help me out with my situation it was him. I mean Spencer's the only dude I know who had bad relationships and lived.

"Hey Spencer can I talk to you?" My heart begins to race. I can't believe I'm going to ask him about how to hook up with his sister.

"Sure." He pulls up a seat next to me. "What's up?"

"Well…there's this person, that I like….but…"

"They don't like you back?" He finishes.

I nod my head.

"Sam, boys are confusing. I should know since I am one. We may say that we are just not into you but if you give us time we may see differently."

What he was saying was kind of making sense.

"But what if you want to move on and not have feelings for that person anymore?" I ask waiting for an answer.

"Maybe then you should try to take your mind off that person. Whatever they do you just do the complete opposite."

I nod my head in agreement. If I was ever going to get over Carly then we need to be apart. To help me move on, to stay alive. Even if it means ending our friendship.

Wrapping my arms around him I thank Spencer for his help and how I was sorry for hitting him up with questions like I was a news reporter and he was Joe the Plummer.

"No problem," he chuckles, "I'm here whenever you need me."

I release my grasp. "I'll let Carly know you're here."

Skipping up the stairs I begin to think about what I was going to say. This very moment could be the last of our friendship.

Getting closer to her door I can clearly hear sounds of crying.

Peaking through the small opening of the door, Carly was rocking back and fourth sitting on the corner of her bed holding a picture frame close to her chest.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" Carly asks herself through the tears. "Don't you know this will never work out?"

What the fuck was she talking about? She lowers the picture and I could see clearly who was in the picture.

It was me.

**A/N: Ok so that's it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think because it's your voice that keeps this story going at the rate it is. So for this review let me know what you think is going to happen next and check back to see if you're right! Until Next Friday (I know it's a while but hang in there!) This has been another installment of Calling You. **

**PS! Starting next week I'm extending Calling You, so now it will be updated every Friday afternoon and Saturday Morning, two days of this story which means more cliffhanger endings. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok I know I already told you that you won't get another chapter until Friday, but after reading your reviews, and a plead

**A/N: Ok I know I already told you that you won't get another chapter until Friday, but after reading your reviews, and a plead from Seventh Theory, here is another chapter! But don't get use to this; this is it until Friday afternoon. Because if I keep posting everyday then the story will end too soon and I want to keep this going for as long as it can go. So enjoy this installment of Calling You!**

"It'll never work out." Carly keeps crying out, tracing the strand of my hair that was in the picture with her fingers. She was talking to the picture like it was actually me.

I've never seen Carly like this. It was like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"It'll never work out and it's my fault. God, I love you so much." Carly clenches the picture to her chest.

Did she just say I love you?

To my picture?

My mind begins to race. What did she mean by it'll never work out because it was her fault? And by I love you? Did she mean like the love you we always say or the I love you like I feel about her?

I'm starting to get the feeling that God has a sick sense of humor and that I was his personal entertainment.

My thoughts must have been heard for Carly startles, hides my picture under her pillow and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Who's there?" She calls out.

I open the door a little bit more to reveal myself to her.

"Spencer's home." I inform her entering the bedroom.

"Oh ok." Carly replies, her voice sounding worn out.

"Something wrong?" I tried to stop myself from asking her but failed, just like in school.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Why does it look like something's wrong?" Carly was now up and in front of me. Her hands shaking.

"It's just…never mind."

"Oh." Carly and I look down. "Well let's go see Spencer."

Carly begins to walk pass me. Reaching out I grab her hand and pull her close to me. My arms wrapped around her small waist, I put my lips to hers.

Giving her everything I had built up inside me in that kiss.

"It'll work out if you give me a chance." My forehead resting against hers. Letting go of her I head for the door. "I'll see you downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam you stupid moron. What has gotten into you? I smack myself in the face a couple times looking into the bathroom mirror.

I can't believe I just stuffed my tongue down Carly's throat. Even after she told me it would never work out, whatever the hell that meant.

She was in the living room with Spencer and Freddie getting ideas for the iCarly Halloween Special while I was taking a "shower."

They thought I was in the shower but actually I was just letting the shower go as I thought about the mess I just made in this already complicated situation. Looking back at this moment I had a great breakfast, got my heart broken, almost killed myself, and basically molested the love of my life.

And it's only been an hour!

I wish this morning never happened. I wish I didn't feel this way about Carly. Then everything would be back to normal.

The steam was rolling from behind the curtain. Pushing it over, I step in letting the warm water hit my naked body. Covering my both with warmth protecting it from Jack Frost's cold in a way I wish it was Carly doing the protecting.

The door creaks open and the sounds of feet shuffling across the room catches my attention.

"Sam. Can we talk?" Carly asks from behind the curtain.

"I though you were with Spencer and Fredward?" The water bounces off my body.

"They went to the store." She answers. "Can you come out so we can talk?"

"I don't want to." I reply crossing my arms.

"Please. I really want to talk to you." I can see Carly place a hand on the fish covered shower curtain, Spencer really loves fish.

"I don't think we should talk." I tell her not wanting to fuck anything else more up.

The shower curtain opens up. I turn around and see Carly standing in the shower with me in all of her…glory.

My temperature gets as hot as the water. Why is she doing this to me? Does she get off on torturing me? Even though I'm slightly enjoying this form of torture.

"Carly what are—"She puts a finger to my lips.

"Please, just let me talk." Carly begins. "I know you were watching me a couple minutes ago. And to answer your question, yes, I think I have feeling for you."

I become ecstatic but don't show it on the outside. Spencer was right, just give them time and they'll notice.

"So does this mean we are together?" I give her a questionable look.

"I said I think I have feelings for you." She runs a hand through her now wet hair. "I'm at a point in my life now where I need to know what love is. I don't want you to be with me and I don't love you that way. You understand?"

I suck in my lips and look down. That's what she meant by it'll never work out because of her. Now it was making since.

"I understand." I answer.

Carly reaches and wraps her arms around me. That's it. I've lost. Against all odds I've failed again.

Wait a minute.

Me lost?

I don't think so!

I'm Sam Puckett, the girl most voted to be on an episode of Cops. I don't lose. I fight.

And I win.

"One week." I whisper in her ear.

Carly pulls away and looks at me strangely. "One week?"

I smile, "I bet you…"

"Please no bets." Carly whines.

"Last one." I promised.

"What?" Carly sighs.

"I bet you that I can make you fall in love with me before next week's iCarly Halloween special."

Carly's eyes grew wide. "What's at stake?"

"If I win then you Miss Carly Shay will be my girlfriend."

Carly blushes, "And if I don't fall in love with you?"

"I get to at least have one week as your girlfriend. That…and I take a break and leave iCarly." I was serious.

Carly becomes shocked. "You're crazy."

"About you."

Carly places her hands on her hips. "When does it start?"

"Now." I push her against the tiled wall. Kissing her once again. Just like before. But this time Carly was kissing me back. Our tongues tangled up in each other like they were in their own fight.

"Let the games begin." Carly smirks grabbing the back of my head and going back to munching on my neck.

**A/N: I hoped you like a special Monday afternoon edition of Calling You. I have to stop caving in so easily at your pleads of updating soon. So being a nice guy I'm going to put up two more chapters on Friday afternoon and Saturday morning. But for some sad news…next Saturday, November 1****st**** could be the last chapter of Calling You. Until then keep enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning. I hated Mondays. It's just another way of telling me that my weekend was over. But all was not a lost. Today was the beginning of my public display of affection for Carly.

I push my blonde hair out of the way showing off the red bite marks on my neck. Petting them I couldn't help but smile.

"God Sam." Freddie shakes his head looking away from his Creative Writing folder. "What happen to your neck?"

"I got bit." I reply giving him some what truth.

"That must have been one big bug."

I smile a bit thinking about last Halloween when Carly was dressed like a bug. That's when we thought an apartment building was haunted but we found out, after being scared half to death, that it wasn't haunted. Stupid Lewbert.

Pulling out a piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolding it, my eyes scan down studying each line carefully. Wondering which one to do first.

"What do you have there?" Freddie snatches the paper out of my hand.

"Give it back!" I shout.

"I just want to see what it is," Freddie's eyes begin to read my paper.

Thinking fast I grab his folder and start to swing. Every hit connecting with every side of his face. The sounds of folder smacking skin and Freddie's screams make a melody in my head that I start dancing to.

"Fine here!" Freddie hands my paper back to me.

"Thank you," I give him one more hit.

Going back to my studying of my favorite subject. No it's not Math, English, Science, and it's not even lunch. The lesson I was learning was my list called:

**How to get Carly to fall in love with me:**

Tell her she looks good

Make her dinner (or get take out)

Buy her flowers

Cover her with chocolate and lick her clean (hey it's my favorite 3 way)

Tell her I love you

Hmmm…number five seems too pushy. I'll save that one for later. Telling Carly that she looks good is nice to say but really doubt that it will help her fall in love. Buy her flowers? That seems like a good idea.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out all the money I had.

Three dollars and my lucky fork. That's not enough.

"Hey Freddie can I borrow five bucks?" I turn to face him.

Leaning his back to the chair, "Why?"

"No time for questions, it's a matter of personal business!"

Freddie glares at me as he hands over a crisp, clean, new, five dollar bill.

The bell rand and class began with Mrs. Wilson telling us about different kinds of poems, 10 minutes into class my cell phone vibrates.

Opening it up, it was a new text message form Carly.

_Hey babe, _the text message began. She called me babe! Yay! Going back to the text message. _The week begins and you have until Friday to make me fall in love. I hope you have big plans. TTYL. Kisses. Carly. _

I blush. Opening the new message page I begin to text away.

_Hey cupcake. Yes I know the week began and yes I have big plans for you. Much love. Sam._

Send.

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's short but I'm working on a great way to end it on Saturday to leave you begging for the last chapters which I will maybe post on Halloween but if not the next day and Sunday I will. To update on what's going to happen after this I'm going to do another Cam story but this time it's going to be in Carly's POV. I'll give you more info about that later. Until next time this was a new installment of Calling You (The final Chapters) **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is the Saturday morning edition of Calling You (The final chapters), Thanks to everyone who has been reading and lea

**A/N: Here is the Saturday morning edition of Calling You (The final chapters), Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving me reviews. This wouldn't of happen if it wasn't for you! So enjoy and sorry if it's a little short but I will try to make it up with the final chapter! So on with the story! **

"A rose for a rose," Carly reads off the card. "Aww…Sam that's so sweet." She wraps me up in a hug that would of last forever if the pain of the locker handle digging into my lower portion of my back wasn't killing me.

"Well nothing's as sweet as you." I tell her. My god that sounded so corny.

"Quit you're making me blush." Carly tries to hide her face with the flowers.

I pull the flowers away. "Nope. No hiding on me."

"Ok, ok." Carly giggles. I couldn't help but stare. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answer. "But you're missing something." I grab one of the roses and put it between her ear. "There. Now you're my little senorita."

"Well then…" Carly leans in closer. Her lips getting closer. Giving them a quick lick.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oops…saved by the bell." Carly leans back, gives my nose a tickle and heads for class. Her hips rocking with every step.

That was cold.

**Wednesday after school. **

Tomorrow was my last day to impress her. So far I only did the little things, you know. Sending her flowers, leaving little paper hearts in her locker, and sending cute text messages to her phone.

Today we were at the store getting our Halloween costumes. Yea I know it's a little late but that's when all the prices go down.

Looking at my reflection in the changing room mirror, I put my teeth in and fix my hair. I don't know what costume Carly had but I was going as Dracula. A sexy Dracula might I add.

Wearing a long, black, velvet dress with a high-cut slit up the front, red lace-up ribbon at the bodice. A gorgeous diamond cut-out in the lower back, wide white collar with white lace trim on the collar and wide-bell sleeves.

I was looking hot.

I step out of the dressing room and with the sparkle in Carly's eyes; she was thinking the same thing.

"Wow, you look amazing." Carly forces her jaw off the floor.

"Well thank you very much." I try my best vampire voice.

Carly moves her hair so her neck was showing.

"Gee, I hope my neck doesn't' get bitten." She says innocently.

Making my way over to her, I lean forward to her neck. Making sure my fake vampire teeth and my real teeth lightly bite down on her neck.

Carly let's out a soft moan. Her hands running through my hair knocking my top hat off. Her lips touching my cheek, feeling the hotness of her breath as she bites softly on it followed by a long, soft, lick.

"Oh…yea…" Carly moans in my ear.

Letting go of my grasp on her neck I back away.

"I….uhh…better take this off before I ruin it." I giggle before going back to the dressing room.

"Don't take long!" Carly calls out.

I begin to take off my costume. "Calling You" by Blue October begins to play over the PA. My back leaning against the wall I begin to sing it to myself.

"I can't believe you picked me."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the final chapter you will be getting of Calling You for right now, don't worry this is really not the last chapt

**A/N: Here is the final chapter you will be getting of Calling You for right now, don't worry this is really not the last chapter but only a lead in to the FINAL Chapter of Calling You which will be posted anywhere from Thursday night to Saturday morning so keep an eye out on it. So enjoy the final "normal" chapter of Calling You.**

The rain came down hard, dancing off the windows like a Broadway show. I sit at the window and watch. For the first time in my life I was feeling guilty. Convincing Carly to skip school with me and go on a picnic at the park. But my dreams were washed away.

Literally.

Maybe this was a sign. A sign that meant there was no more time to impress Carly. Now it was up to her to make her choice.

She loves me and becomes my girlfriend, or, she doesn't and I walk away from iCarly.

And possibly our friendship.

My nerves were running ramped. Every second feeling like an hour. Every hour feeling like a year.

"There you are." Carly comes down the stairs. "I was looking for you."

That wasn't hard. This was her place. She knows every room so she shouldn't of had a hard time looking for me.

"You ready for that picnic?" She asks me as she fixes her pink button shirt, making it looser.

"There's no picnic. It's raining outside." I point out the window to the grey world.

"That doesn't mean we still can't have a picnic. Follow me." Carly leads me up the stairs. She was wearing my favorite pair of jeans. A nice pair of low-rider which teases my eyes with the view of her baby blue underwear.

So wherever we were going was the last ting on my mind.

I hope Carly doesn't think I'm a pervert.

We ended up at the third floor of her loft, the iCarly studio. The lights were out but fire from the candles that were scattered all over the room was giving us light.

In the middle of the room was a blanket with food in the middle. Carly walks over and turns the radio on then leads me to the blanket.

"Sympathy" by The Goo Goo Dolls begins to play as I take a seat at one side of the blanket.

"See Sam, I told you we could still have a picnic." Carly holds her hands up like she was Vanna White.

"Wow Carls," I look around, "I think you just outdid me. I'm impressed." My eyes drop to the food. "What do we have here?"

Carly opens the basket and starts pulling out the food.

"We have Halloween Madness Chili Bake, Cheesy Crescent Ghosts, and for dessert we have Bat and Cat Cookies."

My mouth fills with saliva, looking at all the delicious food. Carly, food, music, I'm in heaven.

Did I mention that I have Carly and food?!

Just checking.

"Care for some alcohol free whine?" Carly holds the bottle out.

"Sure." I hold my wine glass up as Carly pours some in my cup then hers.

"Enjoy." Carly takes a sip of her wine. She didn't have to tell me twice.

"So what are you wearing for the special?" I ask in-between chews of my chili bake.

"You just have to wait until tomorrow." Carly smirks at me.

"Aww…come on. You saw mine."

"Yea but you can wait one more day."

I give a frown not knowing the chili was on the corner of my mouth.

Carly leans over and wipes it off her finger eating it herself.

A few minutes later our food was gone and I found myself wrapped up in Carly's arms when the thought of tomorrow came back in my head.

"Something wrong?" Carly pets my hair back.

I snuggle myself closer to her as I bury my face deeper in her chest.

"No." Tears begin to fill in my eyes. "I just want this moment to go on forever."

I feel Carly kiss my head.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I think you may just win." Carly whispers back.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the final "normal" chapter of Calling You. I can't believe the story is almost over but all good things must come to an end. But like I said before I'm in the process of working on a new Cam story and this time it's in Carly's POV. But mark it down, from this coming Thursday night to Saturday morning the FINAL chapter of Calling You will be up. So until next time have a great week! **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok so I felt like being nice to you guys for reading my story and leaving the sweet reviews, so here is a Sunday night ed

**A/N: Ok so I felt like being nice to you guys for reading my story and leaving the sweet reviews, so here is a Sunday night edition of Calling You. But this is time I mean it when I say this is the last chapter until Saturday morning's finale. So enjoy. **

Halloween. A day where the dead and evil rise to the earth and cause chaos around it. The day where we all dress up and party or go Trick-Or-Treating. The day where Carly will give me an answer.

I play with my vampire dress, standing at the corner near the doors. God I wanted to throw up. I haven't been this jittery since the time I bet Freddie that I could go a week without giving him an insult. It felt like I was a junkie, sent to rehab and was having withdrawals. I couldn't eat or sleep. One minute I was cold, the next I was hot. Shaking uncontrolled the whole time.

Not fun.

"Hey there," a voice from behind calls.

I turn around and see Carly.

Fuck did she look amazing.

Wearing a boxing babe outfit which consisted of a black under wire camisole, matching skirt, pink and black hooded robe and boxing gloves.

She was a knockout.

"Hi," I respond as my eyes scan every inch of her body. I was having one hell of a time trying no to stop myself from throwing myself at her. Go ahead and arrest me for rape but Carly was asking for it.

"You ready for the special? Freddie's setting up the camera now." Carly points over to where Freddie was. He cam dressed as a zombie. Beats last year's witch costume.

"Yea I'm ready. But when do I get your answer?" My eyes were giving a pleading look.

Carly lets' out a sigh. "After the web show."

"Why?"

"So if you hate me afterwards it won't affect the show." Carly walks over to Freddie.

What did she mean by hate me afterwards?

Oh no.

**A/N: Ok that was just a little sample of what Saturday is going to have. I don't want to give you a lot and have you all overdose on the story so if you want more come back and the story will be up no earlier then Thursday night or no later then Saturday morning. So until then, have a great week and a safe Halloween. **

**Happy Halloween!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok now I said that I was going to post the last chapter on Saturday, but, I have decided yet again to give you all anothe

**A/N: Ok now I said that I was going to post the last chapter on Saturday, but, I have decided yet again to give you all another final sample of what you all get to look forward to this weekend. Take it as a peace offering for the cliffhanger I left you all with the other day and for making you all wait until Saturday. So I hope you enjoy the last sample of Calling You. **

"In five…four….three…two," Freddie counts down. This web cast was the last thing of my mind. But like the old saying goes. The show must go on.

"Hey there and welcome to iCarly's Halloween Spooktacular!" Carly introduces the people in the gym and the thousands at home watching from their computers. "I'm the Ultimate Fighter Carly and this sexy bloodsucker right here is Sam."

I give a slight wave, "And this could quite possibly be my last time on iCarly if Carly won't give me a simple answer." I glare at her.

"Well on that later." Carly intervenes. "Let's say we get this special on the right start with a musical performance." The crowd erupts. "Ok here to sing their hit song 'Shattered" here is OAR!"

The band OAR comes on the stage and begins to play their song as Carly and I exit the stage.

"Sam! Sam!" Carly calls out following me.

I keep walking. Not stopping for her. My mind racing with different kinds of emotions. How could she do this to me? I would not do that to her under any stipulations. I thought she was better than that.

I was now in the hallway, the same hallway where I sucked up all the courage to ask Carly out. The same hallway where all this mess started.

Carly grabs my arms and slams me into the lockers causing a crashing sound to echo throughout the area.

"Damn it Sam would you just fucking stop!" Carly's voice filled with frustration and anger.

"Why? So you can break my heart?" I spit back.

"You're not giving me a chance!"

"I've given you enough chances. I want an answer!" I couldn't believe we were fighting.

"I just can't give you a without an explanation!"

I push her off me. "You just gave me an answer. I'm out of here." I storm away.

"SAM!" Carly shouts out. "I'll be your girlfriend if you spend the night with me!"

I stop in my tracks.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So the time has come. This is the last chapter of Calling You. I know it's sad but I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers who spent their time to read my story and gave it reviews. It's been one hell of a ride. But I know you don't want to hear me ramble so for One Last Time, here is the FINAL Installment of iCarly's Calling You! And btw, there is a part in this story that was my first time writing so I hope that you all enjoy and it could be too hot for some readers!**

I stop in my tracks. My heart beating hard, beads of sweat forming on my forehead, my face flushed like I ran five miles.

Turning around slowly my body shaking, "What?"

Carly runs towards me, her hands holding my cheeks, squeezing my head. "I think I'm in love with you. It's complicated, I know. But that's why I want you to, no; I NEED you to spend the night with me." Carly's eyes were matching her voice and that was desperate.

I look up at her, tears coming down slowly out of my eyes. "If I do that then you'll be my girlfriend?"

Carly brings my lips to hers. "Yes." She replies into my mouth.

Breaking away from her lips, my face pale white and waxy with sweat. Carly wipes some off under my eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Sam you look like you're having withdrawals. You think you can make it until the show is over?"

I nod.

"Positive?" Carly cocks an eyebrow.

I bite my lower lip hard and look up at her. "Positive."

Carly grins, "Well come on, we have a web show to finish." She takes my hand and leads me back into the gym.

The rest of the web show went as planned. There was bobbing for apples, pumpkin cravens, dancing, and best Halloween costumes. All in all the evening was perfect, but every time I looked at Carly and saw the twinkle in her eyes, I knew the night was going to get better.

"You sure Spencer won't be home?" I ask sitting on Carly's bed, wearing her baby blue pjs and playing with her teddy bear.

"Of course. He's at Socko's party and is crashing on Socko's couch for the night." Carly answers from the other room.

"Ok." I look into the teddy bear's eyes and watch my reflection.

"Hey." Carly says from the doorway.

My eyes look at her and grow wide. Wearing a Victoria Secret sheer polka dot baby doll nightgown that revealed her cleavage and barley covered the matching panties, my mouth filled with water.

"Hey." I respond. Carly walks over and climbs into bed, sitting next to me.

"So…honey," Carly puts an empathizes on the word honey. "Are you ready?"

I place the bear on the night table and wipe my hands on my legs. "Yea…but Carly. I'm a…a…"

"Miss Samantha Puckett, are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?" Carly asks shockingly.

Feeling quite embarrassed I nod my head.

Carly reaches at the top of my shirt and begins to unbutton it slowly with an evil grin.

"Not for long." Carly laughs as our tongues meet, throwing themselves at each other like fighters throwing punches during a championship fight.

Unhooking the last button on the shirt, Carly rips it off me and throws it on the floor leaving me topless in front of her.

"Mmm…" Carly lets out slowly moving her hand up and down between my breast sending Goosebumps all over my body. "Lay back and relax."

I did what she told me. Carly tucks her hair behind her ears and nibbles her way from my neck to my stomach covering every inch of my body and I mean every inch.

With the tip of her tongue Carly begins to spell it on my stomach.

I….love…you.

"Ohhh…" I moan out, "I love you to."

Carly grabs the waistband of my pants and pulls down.

An hour goes by, the best hour of my life. Cuddling in Carly's arms, I was now getting use to calling her my girlfriend.

"You ok?" Carly asks resting her cheek on the top of my head.

"Yea. So Carly, what made you fall in love with me?" I snuggle up to her.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"When Jonah broke up with you."

I shoot a glare at her.

"What?" Carly says innocently.

"Nothing." I rest my head back on her chest. "I love you."

Carly lets out a breath. "I love you to. Sam."

"Yes."

"I can't believe you picked me." Carly turns on the stereo which beings to play, 'Calling You' as we fall asleep into each others arms.

**The End.**

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed people such as:**

**Eternal Wraps**

**Seventh Theory **

**Hotcutii3**

**Croaker001**

**Vanessa Riverton **

**And if I didn't call your name I'm sorry but still THANK YOU! My next Cam story will be up sometime soon, it will be from Carly's POV and it will be based around the holidays so stay tuned for that. Well for the last time, this has been another installment of Calling You. **

**THANK YOU!!!!!!**


End file.
